mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra/Mario Fanon: La era de HackMew
Antes de leer: Esto lo hago por mi trabajo como escritor a sueldo, (?). Es una parodia, no me linchéis. :( ---- Un día, en el edificio de Mario Fanon... Agente 1 '''(por megafonía): Nero Alan ha vuelto a escapar, pero lo hemos capturado nuevamente. Esta vez, ha durado dos minutos y tres segundos fuera de la celda. Es su vigésimo séptima huida. '''Superyoshibros20: Nada que el nuevo bot no pueda conseguir. Encuentra rápidamente a los criminales y se encarga de darles su merecido en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Do it for you lover Thebestsilver: Esto ha sido demasiado precipitado. ¡No necesitamos a una máquina que haga las cosas por nosotros! ¿Que queréis? ¿Que los robots dominen el mundo? Superyoshibros20: El jefe lo tiene todo controlado. Además, no te preocupes. Ahora que me han ascendido, yo también puedo manejarlo y frenarlo en caso de que haga algo que no deba. Thebestsilver: ¿Seguro? Cada vez lo veo independizarse más... Como si obedeciera menos. Superyoshibros20: ¿Eso crees? Thebestsilver: Sí, si te fijas, tarda más en hacernos caso, o en ocasiones nos ignor... Superyoshibros20: !kick>Thebestsilver. Pocos segundos después, se aprecia como Silver sale volando del edificio entre gritos desesperados. Superyoshibros20: ¿Ves como funciona? Con este arma, ya no habrá quien nos pudiera hacer frente. ---- Dos semanas después, la primera escena que se puede ver es una reunión entre todos los miembros del grupo en el comedor. Al parecer, estaban celebrando su victoria número 52º contra la compañía de vándalos Skyoe con un banquete. Entre los platos se podía ver pasta, pizza y galletas de chocolate con forma de la cara de Yoshi. Superyoshibros20: No sé si considerar esto canibalismo. FelixkirbyDD: ¿Cómo hacéis para conseguir las Cookie? Llevo 40 partidas de anagramas, 324 de piedra, papel o tijera, 4324 intentos de que me noticee, pero aún no tengo ninguna... Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier otro usuario pudiera responder a Felix, una explosión interrumpió aquella tranquila comida. El techo del edificio se derrumbó y al parecer bloqueó el acceso a la planta alta, que es donde se encontraba Jake. Agente 2 '''(por megafonía): ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! Un Meteo ha caído sobre el edificio. Se solicita que todos evacuen y salgan del lugar. '''ADgee: ¿¡Ha sido Rose!? ¡El rol se les va de las manos! Agente 2 '''(por megafonía): ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡Los prisioneros Doritencio y Nero Alan han aprovechado la explosión para escapar! ¡Hemos perdido el contacto con HackMew, no podemos mandarlo tras ellos! ¡Hay que capturarlos manualmente! '''Superyoshibros20: ¿¡Cómo que hemos perdido el contacto!? !on !off ADgee: ¡NO REACCIONAAAAAAAAA! Felix rápidamente escapó, retirándose por la escalera. AD y Yoshi intentaron seguirle, pero antes de que pudieran bajar, ante ellos apareció una triangular silueta que los embistió con fuerza, lanzándoles al suelo. ADgee: Oh, no. Esa figura sólo puede ser... De repente, la figura comenzó a iluminarse con un intenso brillo amarillo que cegó a los dos justicieros. Al cabo de unos segundos, su identidad quedó revelada. Era Doritencio, el mercenario aliado de Skyoe, uno de los espías que había escapado hace escasos minutos. Era una pirámide flotante de un sólo ojo, con un bastón en su mano derecha. Superyoshibros20: ¡Esto tiene solución rápida! Yoshi se levantó rápidamente y sacó su pistola de Admin, arma que adquirió hace poco tiempo, cuando obtuvo su nuevo cargo. Sin pensárselo, apretó el gatillo y se preparó para disparar su ban, pero al parecer algo no funcionaba. Doritencio: xdxd ¿Te creías que eso me haría algo? ¡La explosión ha destruido la máquina de expulsiones, no puedes usar tus poderes sobre mí! ADgee: ¡Entonces luchemos espada contra espada! AD también se levanta, avanzando hasta detenerse al lado de Yoshi. Retiró su espada de hierro de Minecraft de la funda que colgaba a su cintura y tomó una posición de defensa, listo para contraatacar. Doritencio, sin embargo, no optó por hacerle daño directamente. Alzó la mano en la que portaba su bastón. Este comenzó a brillar y fue en aquel momento en el que empezaron a aparecer varios soldados multicuentas. No eran demasiado fuertes, pero sí numerosos. Sin duda, se traba de los wachis de chacarita. Superyoshibros20: ¡No puede ser! ¡Son demasiados! ADgee: Intenta establecer contacto con el robot. Mientras tanto, yo te defenderé. Superyoshibros20: ... Está bien. Con intención de ir a una zona segura, Yoshi se retiró a la parte trasera de la habitación, sentándose detrás de una silla. Sacó su panel de control e intentó encontrar la señal de HackMew. Mientras tanto, AD acababa rápidamente con sus enemigos, que no dejaban de aparecer. No dejaba de lanzarse contra las multis y matarlas con veloces estocadas, aunque cada vez su ritmo disminuía más a causa del cansancio. Doritencio: ¿Qué? ¿Ya te están comenzando a pasar factura tus golpecitos? ¡Qué pena, porque aún quedan muchos más! ---- Felix consiguió llegar a la salida del edificio sin problemas, aunque se percató demasiado tarde de que sus compañeros no lo estaban siguiendo. Cuando tenía planeado regresar para ayudarles, se encontró con Rose y Porcu, que al parecer estaban esperando allí para informarse sobre lo que había ocurrido. FelixkirbyDD: ¡Rose, Porcu! ¿Qué habéis hecho en el rol? Rose-kyu the Painful: No ha sido culpa nuestra. Nosotros estábamos de camino a la comida. Porcuguy: Pero... hemos visto a algo pasar por encima nuestra. No era ningún avión ni nada similar. Es decir, su forma era más... humana. Pero no hemos sido capaces de apreciar bien de quién se trataba. Rose-kyu the Painful: ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás? FelixkirbyDD: Creemos que Jake se ha quedado encerrado arriba, mientras que Yoshi y AD se supone que me seguían... Silver dijo que hoy no podría venir, así que imagino que estará a salvo. ???: ¡ADRIA ES NUESTRO! De repente, una onda de magia oscura llegó hacia el grupo de los tres usuarios, y los derrumbó sin dificultades. Porcuguy: ¿Qué ha sido eso? FelixkirbyDD: Me suena de algo, pero... Rose-kyu the Painful: ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Nero Alan el torpe! ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué el bot no lo ha detenido? FelixkirbyDD: Lo que pasa es que... HackMew ha desaparecido. Rose-kyu the Painful: Mierda. Quedaos detrás mía, yo me encargaré de este vándalo. Con un baneo debería bastar... Sin embargo, a Rose le ocurrió lo mismo que a Yoshi. Su pistola no funcionaba. Porcuguy: ¡Noooooo! Nero Alan: Entregadnos a Adria y os dejaremos en paz. FelixkirbyDD: ¡Jamás! Al escuchar esa respuesta, Nero Alan, enfurecido, volvió a usar su magia negra. Esta vez, creó clones oscuros de las tres personas que estaban enfrente suya. Rose-kyu the Painful: ¿Otra vez? Porcuguy: ¿Otra vez el qué? Rose-kyu the Painful: No es la primera vez que nos ataca creando multicuentas que pretenden ser réplicas nuestras. No son demasiado peligrosas, pero aún así deberíamos andarnos con cuidado ahora que no tenemos la posibilidad de expulsarle. El clon de Felix y el de Porcu rápidamente sacaron sus armas. Al parecer eran pistolas similares a las del staff, pero con colores predominantes oscuros. Apretaron el gatillo y la bala salió disparada a gran velocidad. Felix fue capaz de esquivarla, pero Porcu acabó siendo víctima de ese tiro, que al parecer comenzó a hacer efecto y lo dejó paralizado. FelixkirbyDD: ¡Parece que la bala vandaliza su perfil y le impide moverse! ¡Es altamente peligroso! Rose-kyu the Painful: ¿De dónde han sacado estos armas? En su anterior emboscada no contaban con eso... ---- Minutos después de que toda la acción comenzara, se pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala de control, de la planta alta. La sala, además de servir como regulador de todos los cargos y todas las acciones que realizaban los usuarios, era el despacho de Jake, el cual había caído al suelo y se había quedado inconsciente, atrapado entre los escombros. Su cuerpo había quedado apoyado sobre una pared, justo debajo de algunas cámaras de seguridad, que eran la única cosa a la que tenía acceso en esos momentos. Después de mucho tiempo en un inquietante silencio, se pudo escuchar algo. Era Jake moviéndose. Al parecer había salido de su desmayo temporal, aunque aún no entendía muy bien la situación. Jake el mago: ¿Qué pasa aquí? Al verse atrapado, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse rápidamente e intentar mover los obstáculos, pero no fue capaz. Al parecer no podía salir. Se dio la vuelta, y entonces se encontró con las cámaras, que reflejaban lo que estaba pasando en los otros pisos. Vio como Felix se llevaba en brazos a Porcu hacia el interior del rascacielos. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero supuso que había quedado herido e intentaban curarlo en la enfermería. Luego también se dio cuenta de que Rose estaba luchando afuera contra tres siluetas que recordaban sospechosamente a sus agentes. Cuando intentó fijarse en la escena fue cuando el buscado criminal Nero Alan hizo un extraño gesto con las manos y Rose quedó atrapada en un fuego morado que ardía con gran intensidad. Jake el mago: ¡No! Fijándose en las otras cámaras, vio la sala de la comida que tendría que haberse celebrado hoy. Detrás de una silla, escondido, estaba Yoshi, que estaba desesperado tecleando y clickando diferentes cosas en su panel de control. Y, en el otro extremo de la sala, se apreciaba a AD, que se enfrentaba a numerosas multicuentas, contra las cuales estaba perdiendo. En un brusco movimiento, consiguieron tirarlo al suelo y despojarle de sus armas. Se lanzaron todos encima suya. Al parecer lo estaban intentando convertir en un wachi. Jake el mago: Hay que hacer algo... La última cámara que podía ver que le quedaba... El pasillo de las celdas. Se podían ver dos de ellas abiertas, la de Doritencio y la de Nero Alan. En las demás, de diferentes nombres como "Timmy", "Peppito", "Tukiano"... los usuarios permanecían tranquilamente. Se habían acostumbrado a esa dura vida de prisioneros. Sin embargo, la que llamó la atención de Jake fue la de "PitLink". Dicho vándalo permanecía allí, sentado, indiferente a la situación. Rodó la vista hasta poder ver el pequeño teléfono que había justo al lado de esa pantalla. Al parecer servía para comunicarse con los diferentes encerrados. Sin dudarlo, lo agarró y comenzó a hablar por él. Jake el mago: Prisionero 033, PitLink. Tenemos una misión para usted. Acabe con los dos enemigos que están amenazando la agencia y le daremos libertad. No puede rechazar la oferta. Es una orden. Abrir celda 033. Después de comunicar aquello, la celda se abrió. En el rostro de PitLink se dibujó una sonrisa. ---- Rose-kyu the Painful: ¡Basta! Sin piedad, la réplica de Rose sacó la misma pistola que sus dos compañeros, y disparó. Esta, al estar encerrada en la trampa del fuego, no pudo esquivarlo y acabó paralizándose también. Nero Alan se acercó rápidamente y dio la orden a los clones de que comenzaran a transferirle la energía oscura y a convertirla en una agente de Skyoe. Nero Alan: Una menos. Veamos dónde se han escondido los otr... Antes de poder finalizar su comentario, por detrás del comandante enemigo apareció PitLink y le golpeó en la cabeza con un martillo de juguete, su arma más poderosa. Propinó un golpe tan fuerte que Nero Alan no lo pudo evitar y cayó al suelo debilitado. PitLink: me encanta OK, son más débiles de lo que parecían. Los clones malvados, alterados por perder a su líder, comenzaron a contraatacar. Primero, el de Porcu se lanzó rápidamente contra PitLink, el cual no se esperó tal ataque y no le quedó otra que retroceder de un salto. Antes de aterrizar, el de Felix y el de Rose se unieron al ataque y se adelantaron para intentar golpear a PitLink con unos puñetazos, los cuales le dieron de lleno. Salió volando hasta impactar contra la pared de un edificio vecino. Al parecer las réplicas no se iban a andar con rodeos. Los tres sacaron sus pistolas y rápidamente dispararon sus balas de vandalismo. Era un disparo definitivo, que decidiría el resultado del combate. PitLink apenas podía moverse ya que acababa de caer al suelo, pero, con su último esfuerzo, comenzó a correr hacia sus rivales, dispuesto a darles una rápida patada que acabaría con ellos. Lo que no se esperó fue el tiro grupal que hicieron. Esas balas podrían acabar con él. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde y siguió avanzando, sin miedo. Al final, el rayo vándalo atravesó a PitLink. Los clones comenzaron a cantar victoria, pensaron que habían ganado. Pero... en el último momento, saliendo del humo de la explosión, dicho usuario apareció enfrente de sus oponentes y dio una patada circular que hizo desaparecer a los tres. PitLink: Un vándalo no puede vandalizar a otro vándalo. Jaque mate ateos. PitLink rápidamente se dirigió a la enfermería junto a los otros dos compañeros, arrastrando a Rose consigo. ---- Jake el mago: Uno menos. Pero... no es normal que sean tan fuertes de repente. Tiene que haber alguien que los haya potenciado... ¿Podría ser...? ---- Al final, los wachis consumieron a AD y lo convirtieron en uno de ellos. Ahora no había nada que les impidiera avanzar hasta donde está Yoshi, el cual rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a arrojarles la distinta comida que había sobre las mesas para intentar detenerlos. Eso no sirvió de nada, sólo les hizo enfadar aún más. ADgee: Ya no puedes hacer nada... Ríndete. Awesome lanzó su espada contra Yoshi, el cual, por reflejos, le tiró su pistola para desviar el tiro. Y eso es lo que hizo, al final la espada acabó desviándose y cayendo al suelo, mientras que la pistola salió volando debido al impacto. Ahora estaba completamente indefenso. Superyoshibros20: No.. no... En el último segundo de esperanza para Yoshi, un milagro ocurrió. Por detrás de toda la oleada de enemigos se escuchó una explosión. Al parecer había afectado a Doritencio, ya que se pudo ver cómo su bastón caía, y el orbe que estaba en su cumbre se rompía, haciendo así que desaparezcan todos los enemigos y la maldad se vaya del cuerpo de AD. Al final de la habitación sólo se podía ver a Doritencio tirado en el suelo, y, en la entrada, a Jorge, que iba con un arco y un carcaj a su espalda. ADgee: ¿Qué ha pasad...? Superyoshibros20: ¡Jorge! ¡Pensábamos que te habías ido para siempre! Jorgeygari: Dije que volvería a casa por Navidad. Superyoshibros: Pero aún no es Navidad. Jorgeygari: No importa. ---- Jake el mago: ¡Perfecto! En realidad su regreso tendría que ser una sorpresa para la comida, pero... Mejor que sea así. Hemos acabado con los dos enemigos. Ahora hay que encontrar a su líder... HackMew. No me esperaba que mi propia creación fuera a traicionarme de esa forma, pero todo cuadra. Tuvo que ser él. Jake el mago: Lo más conveniente sería que se reunieran antes de que desaparezcan. Y Jake observó cómo Jorge y su grupo llevaban a Doritencio a su celda. ---- Después de encarcelar a su enemigo, Yoshi, AD y Jorge se retiraron a la planta baja para comprobar cómo estaban sus amigos y qué había pasado allí. Curiosamente, lo primero que se encontraron al bajar las escaleras fue al otro grupo. Felix, Porcu y Rose se acercaron rápidamente a sus compañeros, mientras que PitLink se quedó alejado de la escena, ya que realmente dudaba que estuvieran felices de verle. En cuanto Jorge vio al vándalo, rápidamente lo señaló con el dedo y avisó a los demás: Jorgeygari: ¡Cuidado, es PitLink! Porcuguy: No te preocupes, es nuestro aliado... por ahora. Interrumpiendo esa escena de reencuentro, una segunda explosión, justo en la entrada al edificio, vuelve a tener lugar. Esta vez todos los protagonistas salen volando y chocan contra las paredes de la planta. El humo cubre totalmente todo el piso y el pánico comienza a notarse. Todos estaban gritando. En cuanto el humo va desapareciendo y todos empiezan a aclararse, pasa lo que Jake había previsto hace tanto tiempo. Entra en escena HackMew. HackMew: !kick>JorgeyGari Al parecer HackMew se había dado a sí mismo la orden de atacar. De repente, una gran onda expansiva apareció en el escenario, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia JorgeyGari. Sin embargo, PitLink se vio obligado a defender a su "compañero", por lo que rápidamente se lanzó hacia la onda, dejándose expulsar. Al igual que Silver, salió volando del lugar. JorgeyGari: *pretends to be shocked* HackMew: ¿Qué le pasa a ese usuario? Su sacrificio ha sido totalmente inútil. Puedo expulsaros todas las veces que quiera. !kick>JorgeyGari Superyoshibros20: ¿Eso crees? ¡A lo mejor te has olvidado de que yo soy un administrador ahora! Ahora fue Yoshi quien se puso delante de Jorge para recibir la onda de la expulsión. Al haber sido ascendido hace un par de semanas, se había vuelto inmune a los poderes del bot. O eso creía... HackMew rápidamente se lanzó hacia Yoshi, agarrándole por el hombro y lanzándolo hacia las afueras del edificio. Rose, intentando defenderlo, se abalanzó sobre el robot, pero este rápidamente la detuvo con un puñetazo. Ignorando a los demás combatientes, HackMew salió afuera, hacia donde estaba Yoshi. HackMew: Ambos somos administradores, por lo que no sería absolutamente eficaz que nos pusiéramos a atacar entre nosotros. Por eso mismo, te propongo algo. ¿Quieres jugar a un juego...? Superyoshibros20: ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? HackMew: Que el azar decida nuestro destino. Usaré una de mis técnicas más letales y peligrosas. Lanzaré un dado que generará un número del 1 al 6. Si toca del 1 al 4, explotaré yo. Si toca el 5 o el 6, explotarás tú. Venga, no puedes rechazarlo, te he dado la ventaja de tener un número menos asignado. Superyoshibros20: No entiendo qué pretendes conseguir con esto. Para cuando Yoshi había terminado de hablar, un dado gigante cayó sobre él, aplastándolo. HackMew: !roll d6. El número que estaba en la parte superior era el 6. El objeto explotó y Yoshi se debilitó en el suelo. Al parecer había sido una distracción para tenderle una trampa. JorgeyGari: ¡Oye, no juegues sucio! Una flecha fue directa al cuerpo de HackMew. Sin embargo, esta rebotó en su cuerpo, sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Lo último que provocó fue llamarle la atención, por lo que se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Jorge. HackMew: !rps tijera En las manos de HackMew ahora aparecieron unas enormes tijeras con las cuales se lanzó contra Jorge. Este rápidamente sacó una flecha y se dispuso a tensar el arco, pero el bot fue más veloz y pudo cortárselo en pedazos antes de que hiciera nada. Ahora que estaba indefenso, le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y se desmayó. Los próximos en acercarse a él fueron Porcu y Felix. Ambos intentaron lanzarle piedras, pero este ágilmente las esquivó. HackMew: !elemento HackMew: fuego FelixkirbyDD: ¿Qué ha hecho? Porcuguy: ¿Para qué modifica su elemento? HackMew: THE FLOOR IS LAVA Porcu y Felix, alterados al oír la frase prohibida, empezaron a correr por todo el espacio, buscando alguna parte alta a la que subirse. HackMew permanecía quieto, y parecía no afectarle la lava. Al parecer su elemento lo hacía inmune. HackMew: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Porcu y Felix: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Después de ese grito, Felix y Porcu cayeron al suelo, incinerados por la lava imaginaria. La siguiente en acercarse fue Rose. HackMew: !ban>Rose-kyu the Painful+Para siempre. HackMew invocó otra pistola igual a la que tenían Nero y sus amigos, aunque esta parecía estar mucho más cargada y ser mucho más potente. Después de fijar su blanco, apretó el gatillo y toda la energía del arma salió disparada hacia Rose. En cuando sufrió el efecto del rayo, quedó paralizada. Como cuando la vandalizaron, aunque este efecto parecía ser mucho más duradero. Ya sólo le quedaba un oponente. El próximo en desafiarle fue Awesome. Aunque, por sorpresa para el contrario, este no se movió. Solamente se quedó esperando. ADgee: 5, 4, 3, 2... Antes de que terminara de contar, HackMew le dio un cabezazo a Awesome y este se desmayó en el suelo. HackMew: Esto es sospechoso. ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada? Fue entonces cuando en la sala de controles se escuchó otra explosión más. HackMew, extrañado, levantó la vista y vio cómo dos personas más se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia él. Una de ellas era Jake, mientras que el otro no podía identificarlo. Jake se lanzó al suelo, mientras que el contrario impactó rápidamente contra el robot malvado, tirándolo al suelo. Y, posteriormente, el personaje no identificado retrocedió hasta colocarse al lado de Jake. TheADbot: Soy el "bot" de ADgee. Al parecer me llamó hace unos minutos, pero no termino de ser 100% inmediato, así que he tardado en venir. Jake el mago: HackMew, no esperaba esto de ti. Pensaba que te tenía controlado, y que eras amistoso, que no tenías malas intenciones... Todo este tiempo he confiado en un traidor. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor has compartido información privada con otras organizaciones. ¿En qué momento comenzaste a actuar por tu propia cuenta, a fingir? Creía que hicimos un trato cuando te cree, pero ya veo que es inútil. Los comandos no reaccionan contigo. O eso es lo que piensas, pero... aún queda una opción. Tenía que acercarme a ti para poder hacerlo, y ahora te tengo a tiro de piedra. Como tu creador, me siento decepcionado, y por eso mismo acabaré contigo, con mi creación. TheADbot: ¡Jake, rápido! Jake el mago: Te sellaré... ¡!kill! Ahora el expulsado era el malo. El robot salió disparado. Probablemente era la última vez que lo veían. Antes de desaparecer, todas sus 9999 galletas de Yoshi cayeron al suelo. Sin duda, sería un buen festín para celebrar su victoria. ---- Nadie sabe qué pasó después de esto con certeza. Hay varias teorías. En vez de montarse un festín con esas galletas, dicen que las usaron para pagar las reparaciones del daño provocado por las peleas. PitLink nunca volvió a ser encontrado, aunque los rumores afirmaban que tomó una nueva identidad y comenzó a convivir como un cuidadano más. Todos los agentes se recuperaron de los ataques de HackMew. Algunas personas dicen que tuvieron que desactivar a TheADbot para evitar otra rebelión inesperada. Jorge se marchó hasta dentro de otros tres años. Silver no apareció. Skyoe volvía a atacar, pero cada vez sus emboscadas eran aún peores, y al final decidieron dejar de intentarlo. Doritencio confesó que el bot les había poseído la mente, por muy improbable que sonara eso. Jake instaló nuevas medidas de seguridad en la oficina. Categoría:Entradas